vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garen Crownguard
|-|Garen= |-|Warring Kingdoms Garen= |-|God-King Garen= Summary |-|Original Lore=A proud and noble soldier, Garen fights at the head of the Dauntless Vanguard. He is popular among his fellows, and respected well enough by his enemies—not least as a scion of the prestigious Crownguard family, entrusted with defending Demacia and its ideals. Clad in magic-resistant armor and bearing a mighty broadsword, Garen stands ready to confront mages and sorcerers on the field of battle, in a veritable whirlwind of righteous steel. |-|Warring Kingdoms Lore=Brave guardian of Azir's ancient fortress, Garen is a mighty warrior who charges fearlessly into even the most hopeless battles. He fights for the glory of his ruler and the safety of his people, a powerful, if headstrong, force for justice. |-|Order VS. Chaos Lore=God-King Garen stands as the last descendant of a primordial race of divinities, and the final bulwark against the end of civilization. He rules his vast kingdom of Demacia with an iron fist, jealousy protecting his people as a self-styled messiah, while rooting out and destroying all who would oppose him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A | 4-A Name: Garen Crownguard, The Might of Demacia Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid to late 20s) | Several thousand years (Described as being Untold Millenia in age) Classification: Human, Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard | God Kind, Descendant of Dawnbringer Riven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept hand-to-hand combatant, Expert Swordsman, Energy Projection, Can summon gigantic duplicates of his sword, Regeneration (Low-Mid out of combat via Perseverance), Wears magic-resistant armor, Limited Power Nullification (Via Decisive Strike) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Transformation (Into a Divine Lion), Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to summon his soul as a manifestation of his power), Afterimage Creation, Holy Manipulation (Able to make any weapon he holds consecrated), Reactive Power Level (His powers grow the more that people believe in and worship him), Limited Telekinesis (Able to telekinetically control his armor), and Limited Regeneration Nullification (Was able to scar Darius with a wound he was unable to heal as a reminder of his defeat) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (His Demacian Justice can attain this sort of power), Demacian Justice ignores conventional durability | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Stated to be capable of cleaving mountains), Demacian Justice ignores conventional durability | Multi-Solar System level (Has fought and killed gods on the level of the God Fist and the God Staff and sees them as lesser beings, Defeated God-King Darius), Demacian Justice ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Casually reacted to an arrow, Speedblitzed a mage from across a room, with said mage acknowledging that he could have easily killed her before she could lift a finger to stop him, Has kept up with Katarina Du Couteau on multiple occasions) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Gomparable to God Fist Lee Sin, and God Staff Jax) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be no weaker physically than Poppy and comparable to Galio, As a trainee one of his strength-building exercises involved dragging a massive marble pillar around on a chain) | Class K | Unknown, likely Galactic Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Mountain Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ (Has repeatedly survived battles with Katarina) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to continue fighting even after having nearly all of his life force drained away) Range: Extended melee range with sword, potentially hundreds of kilometers with Demacian Justice (vertically) | Likely Multi-galactic Standard Equipment: Demacian Steel Sword and Armor | Pride's Greatblade, Divine Lion Intelligence: Gifted (As the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, Garen is a highly skilled combatant, as each member of the Vanguard is one of the most well trained soldiers in Demacia and are masters of multiple weapons and boast a wide knowledge of battle tactics and warfare. Garen in particular is widely considered one of the greatest swordsmen in Demacia.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perseverance:' Garen regenerates health every second if he has not been hit with an enemy ability or taken non-minion damage in a few seconds seconds. *'Decisive Strike:' Garen cleanses himself of all slows affecting him and gains bonus movement speed for a few seconds. Additionally, his next basic attack within deals bonus physical damage and silences his target. *'Courage:' Garen reduces incoming damage for a few seconds. He also permanently gains bonus armor and magic resistance every time he kills an enemy. *'Judgment:' Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body, losing the ability to use basic attacks but ignoring unit collision and dealing physical damage to enemies within range for the duration, increased when damaging a single enemy. *'Demacian Justice:' Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them true damage. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms | God-King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knights Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4